Isaac Hainley
Isaac David Hainley 'is a former contestant on ''Endurance: Tehachapi. He competed alongside his partner, Jeszie Geronimo, as the Green Team. About Isaac is the youngest of three children of Matt and June Hainley. Endurance Isaac was one of the contestants that made it through the Right to Stay. In the partner selection, he made it clear to the group that he wanted Jeszie as a partner, much to her delight. He placed second in the challenge to select the partners. Because Michael and Kylie were already paired up as the Orange Team, he and Jeszie became the last team formed, as the Green Team. Soon afterwards, he and Jonathan started the Purple-Green Alliance, and had the Yellow Team join them on the side. In Blocked, the Green Team battled with Gray throughout the second half of the challenge, but ended up winning, due to their teamwork. Isaac did not want to give the samadhi to Gray because he promised John he wouldn't give it to them. Jeszie convinced him to give it to them though. In Raft Pull, he, like most of the others, put sandbags on Blue and Gray’s spaces, thus ensuring they would use. Purple won the challenge and keep Green safe by sending Blue and Gray, In Drop Out, Isaac was one of four people to last twelve minutes in the mission but shortly after reaching that mark, he accidently fell in the water while resting one of his arms. As Jeszie had already fell, Green ranked 4th amongst the teams. After the challenge, he was trying to cheer up Chris, the runner up in mission, who was feeling upset about almost winning the mission. Green, due to their strength and for not giving Red the samadhi in Blocked, was chosen by Red to be on their superteam along with Yellow. The consensus was that the Red-Green-Yellow superteam were the powerhouse team while the others were the underdogs. It was also noted by JD around this point that Green was clearly in an alliance with Purple and Yellow though the superteam breakdown meant they had to be opposed to each other in the following mission. Just before taking part in Super Stumped, Isaac and Chris were having a discussion over who should take the leadership role for the superteam since both wanted that position. Isaac may have won as Green was the team in front during the challenge. It was a tight race between between the superteams for the first little while of the challenge. However, Isaac placed one of the planks on top of the other which meant that Erika (who was in the back) was unable to move until the rest of her superteam jumped off. This hurdle costed them the win as it allowed the underdog superteam to get a huge lead. Isaac said he was bummed out about the loss. While there was a consensus to send Red to temple (Shea didn't want to send both Green and Yellow while Jonathan said that as long as Red was sent, he would have no preference over the second team sent), the winning superteam seemed to debate whether the second team sent should be Green or Yellow. They ultimately agreed to send Yellow with Red and thus Green was safe. Isaac though would lose a good friend as Yellow was eliminated at temple. Isaac was shocked when Yellow decided to give their piece to Red since he thought they would give it to either Green or Purple. In the Waterworks mission, Green won another mission, tying them for first place in the piece count with Red and giving them the power of samadhi. This victory though was bittersweet for Isaac as there was a twist in which the team that came in last would automatically go to temple the next day unless they won the temple mission. That team turned out to be Purple. Isaac thus wanted to help them out. He was seen talking to Shea who suggested that Green should give it to Red, who came in second in the mission. Jeszie though suggested that they give to Blue as Erika promised to lose the temple mission to save Purple. They ultimately gave it to the Red team which made them form an alliance with Orange to target Green and Purple. In the fireball mission, Green caught the ball in the first round as did Orange. As isacc didn't want to eliminate purple and Jeszie didn't want to eliminate Red, Blue was out. Unfortunately for Green, Orange eliminated Purple and thus ensured Purple would have to go to temple. Green caught the subsequent balls and won the mission. Isaac and Jeszie were shown to be disagreeing on who to send against Purple: Isaac wanted to send Orange while Jeszie wanted to send Blue. It came to the point that the two said they wouldn't leave the confessional until they agreed on who to send. Ultimately, they went with Orange. Isaac said he would be bummed if Purple was eliminated as they were his best friends. Fortunately for him, Purple won at temple and thus remained in the game. Portrayal & Relationships Isaac was considered one of the strongest contestants on the show. As a result, Green won the majority of the missions that season. Isaac is also loyal contestant who would protect his friends. He was good friends with the Purple Team, especially Jonathan, and was very close friends with Amelia. These came to light in Hang 5, where he argued with Jeszie about who to give the Samadhi to. He was also close to the Yellow Team and was surprised that, following their elimination, they choose to give their piece to Red instead of Green or Purple. Quotes * "I'm going to be the Endurance Champion. That's right. You're looking at him right here." ''(confessional) (Hang 5)' *"Let's play guess who I am." (screams) "Yeah, Jeszie, that's you." (Hang 5) *"I'm not going to allow Jeszie to have her way today." (Hang 5) *"The Green Team is the only team that hasn't been sent up to Temple yet." (to Franke) Cubed Post Endurance Isaac graduated from Central Catholic High in 2008, and attended the University of Southern California. Trivia *Isaac's fight with Jeszie was one of the top 10 Endurance moments from the first 4 seasons on the Discovery Kids website. *Isaac's friendship with Amelia became one of the most high-profile Endurance relationships. * Isaac shares some similarities with E6 contestant Will Cuddy: ** Both of them were on the Green Team. ** Both of them were from the same region in Oregon (Isaac is from Portland, while Will is from Beaverton, which is seven miles west of Portland) ** Both were part of the strongest team of their respective seasons, though neither of them won. ** Both made it to the final three. * Isaac's life-long dream is to go to Africa and dance with the natives. Gallery IsaacH1.jpg IsaacH2.jpg|Isaac appeared in a local news report Isaac and Amelia.jpg|With Amelia. External Links * Isaac Hainley at the IMDb * Isaac Hainleyon MySpace *@dolphinluvv829 on Instagram (private) Category:Males Category:Contestants Category:E4 contestants Category:Green Team Category:Final Four Category:Final Three Category:Athletes Category:Musicians Category:Contestants from Oregon